Tutorial: FAQ
How do I get more resources? Resources are restored at a rate of once every 3 minutes, the amount recovered each tick dependent on your regen rate. This is controlled by the storage facility located on the right side of the town map, which is unlocked with other facilities after completing chapter 1. Increasing the level of storage facility will increase the resource cap and occasionally, the base regen rate as well. Assigning employees to this facility will increase the regen rate further, with STR increasing Wood, Stone and Steel and INT increasing Food. Unlocking all 5 employee slots is ''highly ''recommended and should be the first thing Shine Stones are spent on. But note that when leveling up your facilities, any employee you have assigned within can not be added or removed during that time so make sure if you're going to have to wait for 5-10 hours for the next level to remove or add whichever employee. The shop (further details below) also sells accessories that increase regen for a specific resource if equipped to an assigned employee in storage facility. Additionally, Wood, Stone and Steel are given out as a reward after completing most quests, while extra Food can be gained by completing the Daily Missions. The labyrinth, unlocked after chapter 3, is another way to gain more Food as it requires 10k gold to enter and rewards 200 Food upon completion. You could also spend Shine Stones to restore resources directly. Is it possible to permanently lose an employee? There is no way to accidentally lose an employee, the only way is to intentionally dismiss them or retire them for inheritance. Even if an employee is defeated in battle, they are only knocked out for the remainder of the fight. Defeated employee does not receive negative consequences, aside from not getting experience. What are Shine Stones? Shine Stones are the purple crystals, the name is a pun on 社員, pronounced similarly to 'shine'. You usually get one Shine Stone when you complete a quest for the first time. Alternatively, you can also get more from completing Weekly Missions. Main Missions can only be completed once, which give you Shine Stones or an employee. And finally, another way of getting Shine Stones is by buying them, which can be done by clicking the purple button in the top right corner of the screen. What do Shine Stones do? Shine Stones have various uses. * Instantly complete a facility upgrade. * Unlock extra employee slots for a facility. * Restore resources, refill your PW bar or revive your team if all members are defeated. * They can be used in the HQ facility to increase your employee limit, as well as unlock additional teams. * They can be used to recruit new employees by looking at 4 different resumes and selecting one to hire for 10 Shine Stones. * Finally, there is a shop (ショップ) button next to the encyclopedia, which sells some items for Shine Stones. What does the shop sell? There are 2 tabs, the first tab is the shop while the second tab is the clearing house. The shop sells: * A book that increases experience gain from Main Quests by 20% for 30 days. * A book that increases fame (president experience) from Main Quests by 20% for 30 days. * A furnace that reduces the recourse cost for crafting by 50% for 15 minutes. * The Secretary Badge, which allows you to choose your secretary, instead of it being the leader of Team 1. * The President's Sunglasses, which allows you to view your secretary in damaged form. * The Rename Scroll, which allows you to give a name to your company, instead of just being X's Company. * The Bakery Apron, which increases Food regen if equipped to an employee assigned to the storage facility. * The Craft Hammer, which increases Steel regen if equipped to an employee assigned to the storage facility. * The Magical Axe, which increase Wood regen if equipped to an employee assigned to the storage facility. * The Gold Pick, which increases Stone regen if equipped to an employee assigned to the storage facility. There are also seasonal items sold from time to time, these are usually resource packs and tend to give more resources compared to converting Shine Stones directly into resources. The clearing house allows you to spend Battle Coins obtained from the Battlefield. It says "Lv MAX" but my employees are still too weak! What should I do? Each class rank has their own level cap. Once you have reached this cap you must perform a class up in order to level an employee further. In order to perform a class up, your employee must be at their current level cap and you must have sufficient gold and class stones. There is a limit to the maximum rank an employee can reach, which depends on their initial rank when they first joined. See the section how to play for more info. My employees keep being defeated, what should I do? Pay attention to the enemy composition, and try to figure out their strategy. Like the player's team, the enemy team follows a particular strategy that decides who they target. If you understand how the enemy fights then you can take precautions to direct attacks a particular way. You should also make sure that your employees are decently leveled and sufficiently equipped. The stats gained from higher levels and proper equipment is important in this game. There's too many different class types, why should I care about them all? Fighters '''are an all-round class balanced between offence and defense. Their class trait allows them to stun the enemy, preventing them from performing an action once. '''Pros: * A balanced class, for when you want something that can survive on the front line but can do more than 1 damage. * Higher Magic Defense than a Soldier. * Their class trait can disable an enemy every now and then. Cons: * A balanced class, nothing in particular stands out about them. Ronin '''are similar to warriors, trading power for stability. Their class trait increases your teams's Accuracy and Critical by 50% for a single turn. '''Pros: * High single target damage, Evasion and Critical * High STR and AGI * More accurate than a warrior. * Capable of paralyzing the enemy. * Their class trait can be useful when dealing with enemy Ronin or Rogues, giving you a higher chance to hit. Cons: * Average defenses and HP, they can receive heavy damage if they are unable to avoid an attack. Archers are the queen of the back line. Their class trait allows them to deal double damage to flying enemies. Pros: * High single target damage. * Highest DEX and AGI of all classes, allowing them to act first with accurate attacks. * Uses ranged attacks, allowing them to attack the back line directly. * Their class trait allows them to quickly take out flying enemies. Cons: * Average defenses, only suitable to stand in the back line. Soldiers '''boast the highest defenses. Their class trait allows them to take some damage in place of the employee standing behind them. '''Pros: * Highest Physical Defense and HP of all classes. * Highest VIT of all classes. * All attacks are AoE. At lower levels, this allows them to defeat multiple enemies at once. * Can single-handedly maintain the front line, preventing most enemies from attacking your back line directly. * Their class trait allows them to defend your weaker employees, protecting them from an otherwise fatal attack. Cons: * Lowest offensive capabilities of all classes * Lowest AGI of all classes, they will often attack last and be unable to dodge enemy attacks. * Their high HP makes them vulnerable to poison, though this is generally a non-issue. * All attacks are AoE. AoE is weaker than single target, so with their low damage output they will often do 1's against stronger enemies. * Their class trait can occasionally get them killed as they take a direct portion of damage the protected employee would have taken, a soldier's defenses can not influence this in any way. Warriors '''are often considered the queen of the front line. Their class trait increases your team's Physical and Magic Attack by 50% for a single turn. '''Pros: * Highest Physical Attack of all classes, which also allows them to deal acceptable damage while in the back line. * Second highest HP of all classes. * Highest STR and LUK of all classes. * Their class trait can speed up a fight, allowing you to finish a round or two sooner. Cons: * Lowest DEX of all classes, giving them the largest damage variance and the lowest accuracy of all classes. * Moderate Physical Defense, but this is somewhat offset by their larger HP pool. * Their high HP makes them vulnerable to poison, though this is generally a non-issue. * Terrible Magic Defense. They are the only class that doesn't gain any Magic Defense by default from their armor. Clerics '''are the healers. Their class trait can allows them to heal your party should they happen to fall. '''Pros: * The only class capable of cleansing status effects and healing. * High Magic Attack and Defense. * Moderate Physical Defense and HP. * Highest PIE of all classes. * Can be lethal if placed on the front line. * Heals are targeted at the employee with the lowest % HP, allowing them to save an employee that on the verge of death. Cons: * Low AGI. This can cause some problems if you advance to the next fight before getting a chance to heal. * Clerics are late bloomers. Their heals start off fairly weak and until you reach a certain point in the game, they are the absolute weakest class you could put on the front line. * Heals follow a specific pattern, and clearing a status effect has more priority than keeping someone alive. * AoE heals are weak. * Their class trait only activates upon the cleric's death and it only heals employees that are still alive, they are unable to revive defeated employees. It is unlikely for their trait to be of any use. Rogues '''are both a high damage and support class that's capable of sabotaging the enemy, they have the highest capability of inflicting status effects. Their class trait can allow your team to perform all of their actions before the enemy during the first round of a fight. '''Pros: * High Evasion. * High AGI, DEX and LUK. * If placed on the front line, they can act twice in a single round. This helps a rogue recover from stun sooner. * They can lower an enemy's Physical Attack, reduce the amount of damage they can do with physical attacks. * They can lower an enemy's Physical Defense, increasing the amount of damage they receive from physical attacks. * They can lower an enemy's Magic Defense, increasing the amount of damage they receive from magic. * They can poison an enemy, doing damage equal to ~21% of their max HP which is extremely useful for enemies with high defence or HP. * Functional on both lines. * Their class trait can allow you to quickly clean up weaker enemies. Cons: * Mediocre HP and defense, their survival lies on their ability to dodge an attack. * Extremely vulnerable to magic due to their mediocre hp. * Their class trait can backfire if the opponent is too strong and your employees are unable to survive two rounds without a heal, due to your cleric acting before the enemy in the first round. Magicians take advantage of elemental weakness by using elemental magic to attack multiple enemies at once. Their class trait sacrifices speed for power, they will be forced to act last for the turn in exchange for an 100% increase in Magic Attack. Pros: *Highest INT of all classes. *Highest Magic Attack and Defense of all classes. *Has access to spells of every element. *Almost all spells are AoE. *One of the only classes capable of inflicting magic damage. *Magic never misses. Cons: *Lowest VIT of all classes. *Lowest hp of all classes. Despite their extremely high Magic Defense, magicians can be vulnerable to magic attacks due to their low hp. *A magician's early weapons only gain access to AoE at +2. *Since their class trait forces them to act last, they may get killed in a situation where they would have lived otherwise. *Magicians are fairly weak offensively. While other classes have a clear difference between their single target and AoE attacks, a magician's single target and AoE spells are roughly the same. *Only capable of using a single element at once. Taking advantage of elemental weaknesses is required for a magician to do reasonable damage and there may be enemies with opposing elements, causing reduced damage to one of them. What is the Labyrinth? The labyrinth is a semi-random dungeon with multiple paths of different difficulties that lead to different endings. It is unlocked after completing chapter 3 and is the only quest that does not consume Food. However, the labyrinth costs 10k gold to enter. The labyrinth drops recipes to craft labyrinth weapons, as well as labyrinth shards which are used to craft labyrinth weapons. These weapons start off fairly average in power but are comparable to some of the stronger weapons at +3. What is the Battlefield? The battlefield is a mode where you move around a map and fight employees from other presidents. It is split into 5 different nations (though only 3 are available at the time of writing), each with 5 levels of difficulty. The entry is free, although you can only do battlefield once per day. While on the battlefield, all of your employee teams are brought along, allowing you to switch teams whenever you want. However, keep in mind that when switching teams in the middle of a fight, the switch will happen between rounds. Unlike normal quests where defeat results in failure and you do not gain anything at all, being defeated on the battlefield will prompt you to switch to another team, if they are still available. Should all teams are defeated or you run out of rounds, then you will instead get whatever rewards you have collected up to that point. Since all employees gain exp and there is no penalty for losing, you can use a single strong team for fights and fill other teams with weaker employees to level them. The battlefield rewards you with Battle Coins which you can spend in the clearing house for extra materials or employee draws. Where can I get more employees? More employees can be obtained as a random drop after completing a quest. Alternatively, you can pay 10 Shine Stones to choose one employee from 4 envelopes, similar to daily envelope draw. How do I get a certain class? All drops are random, so all you can do is pray. However if you have leveled your PR facility sufficiently enough, it is possible to influence your envelope draws to favor a particular class though there is still no guarantee. Where should I grind? Very early on you would grind in 2-6 as it is very easy and provides good exp. Next is 3-5 which is slightly harder, but provides better exp than 2-6 and you will stay here for a long time. However, starting from chapter 5 quests, you will have to make your own choices. Usually, you will be grinding for recipes later on at chapter 7 and above, because most of these recipes are not available in Saturday daily quest. Aside from grinding main quest, you can grind for exp at 1-hour exp quest. This quest occurs daily (along with 1-hour gem quest), but at specific time for one hour. If you want to grind for money, do Friday daily quest. This quest gives 14k gold alone just from completing the quest for 900 bread, so make sure you store your bread, set your resource management and use daily mission for farming maximum gold. What Serial Codes are there? Serial Codes are usually given out as part of an event and/or promotion by DMM/Nutaku. Below are some you may be able to use : DMM * NC01-CK3N-JYAW | Exp Map Tickets (Expired) * NC02-J7QA-5SPJ | Normal Envelope (Expired) * NC03-JF3H-NWNS | Gold Postbox (Expired) * ANVS-SEPT-EMPL | Anniversary Ring (Expired) * ANVS-SEPT-MNST | Anniversary Ring (Expired) * 0008 - R5VM - KH7V | Silver Post Box (Expired) * GS15-PRES-ENTS | Gold Post Box (Expired) Nutaku - Ann (3-star Cleric) * GFT4-73MQ-CWPN (Expired) * GFT3-79LA-YN44 (Expired) Another code for Ann obtainable here (code is unique and 1-time use, meaning it can't be shared) - Nagi (3-star Samurai) * LOVE-KTDD-9RHH from News Section (Expired) - Lori (3-star Samurai) * KNPG-AK7G-HQLG to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiryiYKUtg8 Anime Paradise] (works as of 4/18/2016) * KNPG-5MR9-AR9X to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAZ2lel8Yak Anime America] (works as of 4/18/2016) * KNPG-E7NA-WRM9 to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9ghRfCr9Lo Anime Games Online] (works as of 4/18/2016) * KNPG-D4HM-YA4S to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSJkwmX33Kc Einshine] (works as of 4/18/2016) * KNPG-WHTR-W5DJ to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gsqx1hk6iR0 Tyler Haruka Scholtz] (works as of 4/18/2016) * KNPG-QDJ4-YFFC to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng45SXjQvb0 Vuxxy] (works as of 4/18/2016) * KNPG-Y4PM-QLVP to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jJOhNciZas Ms 5ooo Watts] (works as of 4/18/2016) * KNPG-TVJT-73SG to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rx3dEY8f2lA Melonie Mac] (works as of 4/18/2016) * YOU2-C3YK-HAGC to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWJ6F_kT4I4 AnimeUnity] (works as of 4/18/2016) * YOU2-3UMT-AUHR to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlA3wzmjp20 TheNationalDex] (works as of 4/18/2016) * YOU2-3EMX-TPXF to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQcFdSKEV0M Geek Remix] (works as of 4/18/2016) * YOU2-5A3A-FVU5 to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dr75rqbV9d4 Anime Toochi] (works as of 4/18/2016) * YOU2-FMPY-74NA to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAJDAoSc_wE Alex Ogloza] (works as of 4/18/2016) * YOU2-ECLE-77HU to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpW6H5ehR60 JubyPhonic] (works as of 4/18/2016) * YOU2-MWPG-KGJN to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0pqhwxlsko akidearest] (works as of 4/18/2016) * YOU2-H75E-FPQV to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMYkcSmYwOI Anime Eronoeba] (works as of 4/18/2016) * YOU2-TL7H-5KJP to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ff-Qf7kTDAw Anime Box] (works as of 4/18/2016) Please do check out the people mentioned above so as to increase the likelihood of more codes :) - Weapon Hammer * GRL1-4TX9-VX69 (expired) * GRLS-R4RT-PH55 (expired) - Armor Hammer * L331-XJCY-J4DJ (works as of 4/18/2016) * L33T-MUGY-3HLF (Expired) - Silver Mailbox * KAN1-4NTC-V77Y (expired) * KANP-CCMY-J7JS (expired)